A New Gem
by philgamer19
Summary: A great warrior, Shawn has woken up in the Emerald Forest with no memory, save his first name. After meeting a few friends including the cute scythe wielder he finds himself attending an academy for warriors. He must discover who he is and why he can't remember the past before it is to late and before they find a way to hurt those he has come to love. Ruby X OC
1. Chapter 1

Not much of a talker so we'll just hop right into it.

The beowolves were the least of Shawns' problems.

I ran through these god awful woods as I tried my best to avoid the nasty pack of beowolves behind me. The trees seemed to be encroaching little by little on me as I tried to outpace the grimms behind me.

I felt a wind and the sound of a familiar snapping of jaws right behind me and I put another umph of power into my running. If I didn't speed up and get out of these woods I was grim-bait.

I put my head down to duck under a branch and looked up to see that the forest had completely disappeared. I managed to get out of the forest only to run into another obstacle. A small clearing had opened up into my field of view. At the opposite end of the clearing was a cliff-face. Straight up at a 90 degree angle and made of smoothed over rock, there was no way I was gonna be able to climb it. I turned to the left to try and skim along the cliff to a better position. Any hope of running was crushed the second I turned from the cliff.

The beowolves which have been the bane of my existence for these last few days had completely surrounded me. They came from my point of exit in the thicket and slowly spread out to encompass the entire clearing.

With the cliff at my back and the beowolves in front I felt a sudden burn of relief, at least I was done running from these blasted creatures. Well I figured I had two options.

Option #1: Cry and Scream Like a Little Girl

Option #2: Fight

And this story needs a plot.

I drew the blade from the sheath. The cool sound of metal sliding on metal rang throughout the clearing as the blade appeared from its sheath. It was by no means a big blade. It was meant for quick encounters.

It was a fine blade that I wielded in my hand. The pommel had no hand guard but the blades sharpness made up for its lack of defensive measures. The blade was a light teal color at the base of the handle and as the blade lengthened to its full two and a half feet the blades color slowly figured into a dark midnight blue at the base of the blade. There was no point as the blade was rounded out at its tip and the blade was no wider than 3 inches. Yet the blade was very sturdy as its light alloy metal allowed it to be swung with the swiftness of a tree limb and strike with the power and ferocity of a buster sword.

I turned the blade over in my hand and readied myself for the inevitable charge.

The first came without warning, but was expected nonetheless. Two beowolves charged from the right, I ducked under its swipe with a backward stretch and flourished the blade in front of me killing it in one swift motion.

Three more charged and I immediately ran up the cliff face a little ways, I stayed as long as I could then dropped behind the grimms. Two stabs and a slash later and the three were dead.

I turned back towards the pack and waited for the next charge, but it never came. I was confused for a short second but my confusion was quickly put to rest by the large creature that clambered forth.

Given its size it was obviously the alpha wolf of the pack. It was a good five feet taller then the tallest of the betas and had red glowing beady eyes that outshown the others like the sun to the stars.

I realized that the other wolves had backed away to the edge of the clearing as the alpha was challenging me personally. In a strange sense I felt honored.

That sense was quickly replaced with instinct as the alpha charged.

It seemed to easy, and it was. I quickly met the charge with a stab that would have immediately killed any other grimm I know of, but it was deflected by the wolves chitin like skin.

Realizing this too late I was bashed backwards into the cliff face. Without a powerful weapon I was no match for this alpha wolf as its skin was just simply too hard to pierce with my weapon. So I decided to improvise.

I quickly recovered from the hit and clambered onto a boulder on the edge of the cliff face. The wolfs second reckless charge sent it right into the base of the boulder. That's when I spotted it; a spot on the back of its neck where the skin seemed red, maybe a wound from one of its many battles. No matter what the circumstance of the wound, it was my only hope to end this quickly.

I planted my feet on the edge of the boulder and shot myself towards the wolf. It saw me too late. I thrust my blade directly into the wound, arousing a loud groan of pain from the alpha. It struggled for a brief moment before succumbing to the wound and fell to the ground, with me still holding to the blade.

I withdrew my sword from the carcass with a resounding slide and looked to the rest of the pack. They didn't wait to think on their leaders death they charged.

I was comtemplating running from the fray when the first shot rang out. A loud bang resounded through the forest and a beowolfs upper half was immediately torn from its body. The others stopped to locate the source of the shot. That was their fatal mistake as several more shots rang out. Each time a shot was heard a beowolf was torn from its body. This continued for 30 seconds until I was surrounded with at least twenty-five corpses.

I immediately put my buckler on and raised it to my head. I was unsure if the shots came from a hostile source so I immediately hid behind a small rock and got my blade ready to fight if I needed to.

After about a minute I peeked over the rock to see if I could locate the source of the shots. It wasn't hard to spot.

Or should I say SHE wasn't hard to spot.

Standing on the top of the cliff was a young girl a large red sniper rifle in her hand as she looked down on me. Her slim figure was backlighted by the full moon but I had a well enough look at her as it was.

She was a small one. Wearing a red hood that billowed in the breezy night wind and a black shirt with a matching skirt with red frills, full legged stockings covered her legs with red boots on her feet. Her face was a pale complexion which made her beauty stand out in the moonlight along with her stand out silver eyes.

I immediately repressed that last thought as I stepped out from behind the rock. She looked at me with a look that someone would use to scrutinize a new pair of shoes. Then a bright smile appeared on her face and I heard the first voice I'd heard in days.

"Nice swordwork," she said. I repealed to the kind comment as I hadn't heard anything of the sort in… well maybe a while.

"Uh," I replied smartly, "Thanks,"

"Are you a student here?" she asked

"Student?"

"Yeah, for Beacon."

"What's a Beacon?" She looked at me with a look between surprise and wonderment.

"Well, either way it's dangerous to be out here alone at night you should -come in and bunk for the night,"

"Then why are you out here?" I asked incredulously.

A smug smile crossed her features, "I'd never miss out on a pack of beowolves. They're really good warm-ups."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I'm Back**

**I'd update a lot faster if school wasn't a factor or I didn't have a job to go to. I'll update as prevalently as I can but these things are priority. I know I haven't been on here long enough for that to be a problem but if I don't update for a couple weeks or I take a short hiatus don't start spamming my message box. That being said let us move on to chapter 2**

The ironic thing was that Shawn seemed to like the night.

After climbing the cliff, with a decent amount of difficulty mind you, I managed to make it to the girls standing. I looked up at her and met the most striking silver eyes I'd ever seen. Seriously if this girl stared at you it'd be like having your soul read.

I straightened myself and smiled at the girl. She returned the smile.

"So what are you doing out here?" she asked. I was about to answer when she transformed the sniper rifle into a smaller apparatus and clipped it to her waist. I had to admit, I was extremely impressed with the weapon, the way it managed to destroy all those beowolves with one shot each. I was even more impressed with this girls incredible accuracy. She could probably peg me from 600 yards. I quickly realized she asked me a question.

"Well, I…" I really didn't know how to answer her question. I quickly decided I needed to change the subject.

"Well…what are you doing out here?" I mentally chided myself for the smart comeback. '_Great thinking Sherlock'_

A confused look crossed her face. "I heard some beowolves out here and came to check it out. Then I found you." She stated as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, I got it." I said. _'Quick Shawn think. Different topic._

"Are you okay?" she asked seeming concerned, "You're looking a little red." I realized I must have looked like an idiot standing their desperately trying to think of an alternate conversation topic.

"Oh y-yeah I'm fine, just thinking." I said, which was the truth.

"Well okay, follow me. I'll take you to the campus." She said.

I followed her without a second thought. I was hungry as I had been in the woods for at least four days. A little shelter wouldn't be that bad either.

We walked for about 20 minutes through the woods. Eventually we reached another cliff that spanned over a huge valley. Down in the valley spanned a huge stone temple. The temple was huge being at least the size of a football field. Stones littered the grounds as if an earthquake had hit the place and some of the towers were completely destroyed.

"What happened here?" I asked. Ruby looked down into the valley and a smile crossed her face. I looked at her and the memories seemed to be swimming around in her eyes. She sighed as she remembered the events that took place here.

"This was where Team RWBY was born." She stated.

I was confused at the statement and I was tempted to ask her more about it but she spoke before I could.

"You know I never caught your name," she said.

"I'm Shawn." I answered.

"It's very nice to meet you Shawn." She replied. "I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." She extended her hand and we shook.

We continued to walk for a few more minutes in silence before I decided to make small talk.

"So that's quite the weapon you have there." I said. A huge smile crossed her face. I could tell said the right thing.

"You haven't seen anything yet." She stated.

I was confused as she whipped out the sniper rifle again, this time however transfiguring the apparatus into giant red scythe. The thing was at least twice Rubys height and along with a large crescent shape the scythe had a spike on its reverse side and at the end of its handle. The sniper rifle's scope and barrel could be seen in the middle of the handle along with a handle to reload and cock the gun.

If I were asked I would deny it with a passion, but in truth I was in complete shock and awe of the weapon. The way it was so well designed made me think of a master craftsmen who spends days alone in his workshop designing weapons.

I had been so in awe that I didn't realize that Ruby was geeking out over her weapon.

"…with a polarity enhancer for quick strikes backwards and.." her ramble continued on for a good forty-five seconds as she described everything from how she fought with it to how its high impact sniper rifle managed to shoot while in scythe form. She looked enthralled with her speech and if I hoped to get to where she was taking me I had to stop her.

"Ruby"

"…and the rifle shoots mono…"

"Ruby"

"…with a sharpened to atoms thick…"

"RUBY!" I yelled. She let out a little yelp and was immediately silent. "That's really cool and all but don't you think we should be going? I'd love to talk about your scythe when we get to… Beacon."

Realization on her ramble showed on her face and she proceeded to amend, "Sorry, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I think I may have gone overboard when designing it."

More surprise as I heard about how the weapon she wielded came to be. To think that she actually designed this monstrosity of a weapon was mind boggoling to me. I decided not to call her out on it for fear of arising to another rant. It wasn't that I didn't want to hear about the weapon, I just wanted to get to where we were going so I could get some food. As I said before, two days in a forest does nothing good for one's nutrition.

We continued walking through the woods for at least ten more minutes before we reached another clearing. This time the view was much grander then the temple from before.

A huge complex of buildings was sprawled before me. The buildings were made of white brick which was shining brightly in the night. In the middle of the complex was a large tower with some beautiful iris colored lights. Simply the brightness of this place had earned the title of Beacon.

I turned to Ruby and asked her, "What is this place?" she walked ahead of me and turned before answering.

"Welcome to Beacon."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back**

**Sorry for the wait but between everything in my daily life its hard to put it all down and write**

**I'll try to update as much as possible. At minimum once a month but I hope it doesn't come to that.**

Big was an irrelevant term.

No this place was beyond big. The place had to be at least a couple miles in diameter and that's not even mentioning the contents of the spherical design.

The school was surrounded with a large buttress that marked the outer perimeter of the school. Within that wall like structure there were many buildings of varying design and height. In the middle of the complex was a large building that was probably the main building. The building itself wasn't very high but in the middle of the building stood a large tower. The tower looked to have an older fairy tale theme with its slightly curved ascent and its cone shaped roof. At the base of the roof was a series of colorful lights that shined brightly even in the darkness of the night.

I haven't even entered this place and I was already fascinated with the architecture. I stood there for a good minute before realizing that Ruby was politely waiting for me to finish marveling at the place. I felt my face heat up at the embarrassing realization.

"Sorry, it's just that this place is so… so.." I struggled to find the right words to describe the humongous place that spanned before me. I was truly in awe of this place. The place had most certainly earned its name.

"So what is this place?" I asked, amending for the previous ailment.

"This is Beacon. It's the most famous hunting university in the world." I still had no memory of the place, not that I had a memory or anything. I decided that I should feign ignorance of the place. I really had no urge to go into my last few days.

"It's a really nice place," I said, "But I've never even heard of this place." Her look told me that she was absolutely dumbfounded. A suspicious look crossed her pale features.

"How have you never heard of Beacon? It's like the most famous school in the world!" she said flailing her arms wildly, "Some of the most famous hunters and huntresses in history have been trained here."

I had no idea what she meant by hunters and huntresses, did she mean like for animals? I decided to not push the subject.

"So where can a guy get some sleep around here." She looked like she wanted to say more but she sighed and spoke.

"Well I'm gonna go back to my dorm room but I think you should be fine in the grand hall for the night." She said.

Sleep was a language I was eager to speak. "Then lead the way madame" I gestured with my hands dramatically down the path. She giggled at the gesture, walking down the path, I followed her.

"I'll take you to the grand hall tonight, then you can go home in the morning."

I got a little concerned because as far as I knew I didn't have a home.

I've been saying this a lot so far so let me clarify, I woke up in those woods that Ruby found me in about 4 days ago. I couldn't remember a thing, save for my name. I still had all my basic knowledge under my belt but other then that and a little combat training that I had to of received at some point in my life, I was at a complete loss for my past. I'd traveled through that forest with those beowolves on my tail from near the beginning.

I didn't want to go into the subject but it was starting to look like I had no choice. I had to tell her something or I would be back to square one. This is the first person I've seen since waking up. Maybe she could help me figure out who I am. Or at least where I can start the search.

"I don't … really know where that is."

"That's why I'm taking you there first." She replied matter-of-factly. I was confused until I realized she was talking about the grand hall she was taking me to.

"No not that, I mean… well home."

That stopped her in her tracks. She looked back at me with a quizzical look. I prepared myself for the onslaught of questions.

"You mean, you don't have a home?" I was slightly surprised by the single question. When she asked it her voice was filled with a kind concern.

"Well, its complicated.." I decided to leave it at that. She nodded. I guess she understood that I didn't want to talk about it and she dropped the subject.

"Well maybe you could apply here, you fight pretty well." She said.

I thought about what she said and I figured it might be a possibility. For all I know I could already be enrolled here. Heck I wasn't even sure of exactly how old I was. I grunted in agreement not wanting to talk about it anymore.

We entered into the main building and after walking up and down a couple of hallways we came out into a larger room.

The room due to its size was obviously used for recreation. A large wooden floor made up the base of the room with several large windows aligning the side in perfect synchronization. Candles that were mounted on the outer supports lit the room very faintly. In the distance I saw a couple couches that were fairly large. Perhaps this area was a ballroom or a training area of sorts. Either way the couches were calling my name.

I stepped over to one of the larger couches and laid down on it, making myself comfortable. She laughed at my laid back attitude and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't waste time making yourself comfortable do you?"

"Hey you spend four days in the woods and you see how you feel when you get out."

She giggled at my remark. She then turned around and started walking out. She must be heading back to her dorm I thought.

"I'll see you in the morning. We don't have classes tomorrow so I'll help you sort everything out. OK?"

I turned to her dumbfounded. This girl was really being considerate of me, despite barely knowing me. I smiled and nodded, grateful that I wasn't going to have to figure this out alone. She left to return to her dorm and I got settled. I figured some peaceful sleep would do me good for a change. After a few minutes the dim light started to lull me into a dreamless slumber.

Though I did not sleep long.

"Wake up young man."

I heard this voice through my slumber and I groaned in contest. This was the first peaceful sleep I've had in four days and I wasn't going to give it up so easily.

"Wake up," I groaned as I gave up a lot quicker than my resolve told me I would. I pushed myself up and let my vision adjust for a moment. After my eyes adjusted I saw the one who woke me up.

Directly in front of me was the tip of a wand. I looked past it to its owner and saw a woman holding it, a serious look plastered on her face. She wore a white blouse that was mostly covered by a cape. Her blonde hair was tucked neatly into a bun as she stared at me over the lenses of her glasses.

She was obviously ready for a fight as I was at the receiving end of a powerful weapon. I briefly thought of fighting back but that quickly went out the window as I figured I didn't want to cause a scene.

"What are you doing here?" she asked menacingly. I gulped at the tension in her voice.

"One of your students said I could sleep here for the night then take off.".. I then told her that I had been in the woods for the last few days and about how Ruby helped me fight off those beowolves. She lowered the wand and looked at me quizzically. She then sighed and took off her glasses.

"Come with me. I'll take you to the headmaster and we can sort out this mess."

Just lovely.


End file.
